Inframundo
by VicPin
Summary: :Ojo, invitados especiales de varios fandoms: Una guerra entre Seres Sobrenaturales y una Orden humana llega a South Park al arribo de un chico que había desaparecido cinco años atrás. ¿Qué sucederá con South Park?
1. Prólogo

_**¡Hola a todos! Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes, mis estimados del fandom. Aquí VicPin reportándose desde su habitación con un calor horrible (pinche clima, está loco, pero bue...). Ok, el siguiente relato, posiblemente un six shot o un poco más, está inspirado en la saga "Underworld" (sí, la de la vampira Selene :D) y, a propósito del título, añado que habrán parejas yaoi y heterosexuales, algunas crack y otras no tanto.**_

_**Sin más que decirles, excepto que South Park y toda la sarta de invitados especiales no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de sus legítimos dueños, les dejo esta historia.**_

_**¡Un beso!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Inframundo.**

**Prólogo.**

Los bosques de Colorado, siempre verdes, llenos de vida y con montañas impresionantes ante la vista humana, estaban bañados por el sol de la tarde. En una de las montañas había una cueva que daba entrada a las profundidades de la tierra, al lugar donde yacían los secretos más recónditos de la Naturaleza.

No obstante, aquella cueva oscura era sólo un escaparate, un espejismo.

Si uno avanzara más allá de los límites de la cueva, descubriría algo más que minerales y humedad.

Unas tres personas con antorchas estaban alrededor de una piedra natural de forma rectangular; en el centro de aquella piedra estaba un muchacho rubio ataviado con ropas azules en distintos tonos en plena suciedad, signo de que el chico se había perdido en el bosque desde quién sabe qué momento.

El chiquillo, de apenas 12 años, respiraba pausadamente; tenía la pierna rota gracias a un tropezón cerca de las montañas. Aquello preocupaba mucho a los que le rodeaban, ya que el muchachito había sido encontrado merodeando en las cercanías pidiendo socorro aún con todo y pierna rota. No obstante, lo que más les sorprendía era que el chico, a pesar de la gravedad de la herida, estaba recuperándose a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Hinata Hyuga, una de las presentes, fue la primera en advertirlo.

Un ser humano tardaría meses en recuperar la capacidad motriz de su pierna rota luego de semanas de reposo y con el yeso y metal como sostenedores de los huesos quebrados, pero aquél muchachito parecía contradecir esa clase de pronósticos.

Como si su sospecha estuviera confirmada, posó una mano en la frente del chiquillo para tranquilizarlo y le preguntó:

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?

El niño, con trabajo, le respondió:

- Ha-hace u-una se-semana…

- ¿Con sangre?

- ¿Qué…?

- No se ha alimentado con sangre desde hace un año– intervino Lothar Kaczmareck mientras se tragaba la pequeña muestra de sangre que había tomado del chico.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Homare Kuba - ¡No puede ser!

- Pues sí puede ser. Este chico… Es un Híbrido… Es hombre lobo, vampiro y humano a la vez.

Hinata, sorprendida, miró al rubio mientras que Lothar añadió:

- Y no sabe que lo es… Literalmente vivió engañado durante sus 12 años de vida. La historia es demasiado larga y, desde mi punto de vista… Dolorosa. Y creo que eso es lo que Clay Kaczmareck, mi hermano, sabe mejor que nadie…

Volviéndose hacia un hombre de cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos azules ataviados con pantalones negros, botas y camiseta verde, quien miraba hacia un punto fijo muy angustiado, concluyó:

- El chico es tu hijo...

Hinata y Homare se sobresaltaron. Clay, sin soportar la angustia, se volvió y, apartando a Hinata, tomó su daga y se cortó la muñeca. Ofreciéndosela al niño, le dijo:

- Bebe, hijo mío… Por favor…

Los ruegos estaban de más.

El niño, apenas sintiendo el olor de la sangre, tomó la muñeca de Clay y la aprisionó entre sus labios con un poco de fuerza. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente para luego volverlos a abrir; los ojos azules aguamarina que poseía antes se habían tornado verdes esmeralda, el color de los ojos de los Híbridos.

Clay, por su parte, levantó cuidadosamente al niño para poder abrazarlo y darle besos en la cabeza. Lothar, al ver aquella escena, comprendió que no se había equivocado. Asintiendo la cabeza a Hinata, ésta se dispuso a hacer la curación correspondiente, la cual era acomodar los huesos en su lugar.

El niño no gritó.

Estaba absorto en alimentarse a la par que exploraba los recuerdos de su verdadero progenitor que ni cuenta se había dado de que su pierna se había restablecido a velocidades sobrehumanas.

Al sentirse saciado, soltó la muñeca de Clay y le miró a los ojos. Kaczmareck no pudo evitar estremecerse; el niño tenía el rostro de ella, de su bien amada. Los aires de inocencia salían, irónicamente, del lado de la familia de él, de los Kaczmareck, al igual que el carácter fuerte.

Desviando su mirada, el niño se puso a llorar. Clay, siguiendo sus instintos paternales, decidió sacarlo a las afueras, no sin antes escuchar las palabras de Lothar:

- Cuando el niño se duerma, tú, yo y el Abuelo hablaremos, hermano.

- Lo sé – le replicó -. Hay que hacerlo.

**_&%&%&_**

Cerrando la puerta, Clay suspiró aliviado.

Luego de cinco horas de lágrimas, charlas padre e hijo y cuentos, su hijo Leopold había logrado dormirse apaciblemente. Era una suerte que el niño no estará presente en la megacharla familiar en donde, seguramente, le exigirán toda una serie de explicaciones, todas debidas a todos, y de manera especial a uno de los Mayores, Altair Ibn La Ahad, el Abuelo de la familia.

Caminando hacia la sala, resolvió que no tendría sentido exponer excusa alguna.

_De todos modos, la sangre no miente_, concluyó mentalmente mientras abría la puerta.

Ahí, reunidos en la sala, estaban su hermano Lothar y el Híbrido Mayor, un hombre de cabellos castaños canos y de mirada sumamente seria. Por lo visto, ambos le esperaban desde hace un rato, por lo que Clay, suspirando profundamente, se acercó a ambos, quedando ante la presencia de Altair, quien, en un tono enojado, le reclamó:

- ¿Qué es eso de que tienes un hijo sin padre?

Clay tembló.

Para las razas de Seres Sobrenaturales, la familia constituía el pilar más importante de su existencia. Si un miembro de cualquier raza tenía familia con otra raza o con un ser humano, y no cumplía su deber, sería sinónimo de vergüenza para la familia.

Mirando a los ojos a Altair, Clay explicó:

- Es cierto que no debí haber ocultado esto a nadie, Abuelo… Pero tampoco tenía opción.

Altair no dijo nada.

- Amo a la madre de mi hijo y a mi hijo. Sin embargo, existe un impedimento que debo señalar, si se me permite.

- ¿El cuál es…?

- Ella era casada, Abuelo.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Estaba desesperada, Abuelo. Su esposo humano era estéril y ella era fértil. E-ellos no querían quedar en vergüenza delante de la familia de él, la cual tiene un alto historial de violencia intrafamiliar entre sus miembros… La misma a la que sin remedio mi hijo ha sido sometido…Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de hacer feliz a su marido, incluso si tuviera que serle infiel para darle el bebé que tanto quería… Yo estaba en ese entonces de vagabundo cuando la conocí llorando… Me enamoré de ella… Y fue en ese entonces que le ofrecí un trato: Yo le daría el niño que tanto quería si ella pasaba la noche conmigo… El resultado fue el esperado: Ella quedó embarazada y dio a luz a ese niño… A Leopold, mi hijo, quien no tenía ni idea de qué era realmente hasta no hace unas ocho horas.

Altair lo miró en silencio.

Clay bajó la cabeza; sabía que aquél silencio no traería buenas noticias, por lo que mentalmente se preparó para lo que sea que fuera el castigo. Sin embargo, el Híbrido Mayor había tomado una resolución distinta.

- Fue un acto noble el haber ayudado a quien amas, Clay… Pero eso no te exime de que hayas evadido tu responsabilidad como el padre biológico de la criatura.

- Lo sé.

- Por lo que he decidido que has recibido suficiente castigo de separarte de tu hijo.

Clay levantó la mirada.

- El niño, por lo que me cuenta Lothar, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué es realmente. De hecho, su primer alimento fue el año pasado, cuando sus "padres" lo encerraron en el sótano con la idiota creencia de que había muerto y resucitado de su tumba en el cementerio de mascotas… Además de que mataron a una pobre mujer, de cuya sangre él se alimentó, pero... Coincido con tu hermano en que tú tienes una fuerte conexión con tu hijo, tal vez lo suficiente para no volverse loco.

Clay suspiró aliviado momentáneamente hasta que Altair concluyó:

- Sin embargo… El niño debe quedarse aquí.

- Abuelo…

- Es necesario – intervino Lothar.

- ¿Por qué? Necesita a su madre, Lothar. ¡Debo llevarlo a South Park!

- ¿Vas a llevar a tu propio hijo a que sea maltratado psicológicamente de por vida?

- Lothar…

- Clay, lamento decirte que Linda Stotch no es la buena madre que esperabas que fuera para tu hijo. Lo que he visto en su sangre es demasiado indecible.

- ¿Indecible? ¿A qué te refieres?

Sacando de su bolsillo una probeta con sangre, se lo entregó a Clay diciéndole:

- Es la sangre de Leopold. Bébela y verás a lo que me refiero.

Clay titubeó por un momento, pero al final abrió la probeta y bebió su contenido.

Las escenas que sucedían en la memoria del niño no eran para nada tranquilizadoras: Había visto que, efectivamente, Linda no era una buena madre para el niño; había visto que ella lo había intentado matar cuando descubrió que Steven era homosexual; había visto que éste empezaba a dudar de la relación de sangre entre Leopold y él, llegando a calificarlo como un enfermo mental; había visto que Bud, el hermano de Steven, había intentado abusar sexualmente del niño a los cinco años. Incluso había visto que Granny Stotch, la madre de Steven, le practicaba el bullying además de Trent Boyett, su primo; Eric Cartman, su supuesto "mejor amigo" y sus amigos Stan, Kyle y Kenny…

Eso y muchas cosas más había observado hasta que, decidiendo poner un alto a las visiones, tragó la sangre.

Con rabia en su voz, exclamó:

- ¡Esa perra! ¡La mataré!

- No matarás a nadie, Clay – le espetó Altair.

Clay intentó calmarse mientras que el Mayor continuó hablando:

- Llévate al niño lejos de aquí…

- ¿A dónde?

- A donde sea con tal de que no los molesten. Al menos hasta que se fortalezca y crezca sanamente como es debido.

- ¿Y qué hay de su madre?

- Ella extrañará a su hijo, pero no con el corazón de una buena madre.

Dicho eso, Altair se dispuso a retirarse, no sin antes añadir estas palabras:

- Leopold está mejor contigo que con ellos. Créeme… Le hará bien un cambio de ambiente.

Clay no pudo estar más que de acuerdo.


	2. I El Origen de la Guerra

_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les caigo con el primer capítulo. **_

_**¡Ojalá les guste!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**I.**

**El origen de la guerra.**

Bucarest, Rumania, cinco años después.

Era una noche lluviosa en la capital rumana. La gente caminaba por las húmedas calles con sombrillas, impermeables y hasta nylons como sus protectores. Los que no estaban en la calle observaban desde las ventanas de sus hogares y de sus oficinas con una taza de té o café en mano la algarabía callejera provocada por la tormenta.

La ciudad más poblada de Europa del Este era conocida por ser el hogar de grande figuras políticas como Vlad Tepes Drakul "El Empalador" y el dictador Nicolae Ceausescu, y de los relatos sobre los vampiros, los no-muertos.

En lo alto de la Iglesia de Santa María Bucuresti, una sombra de ojos verdes miraba a los peatones de cuclillas desde una atalaya. De cabellos rubios dorados, tatuajes en la parte trasera del cuello, nariz perfilada, labios delgados sonrosados y ataviado todo de negro, desde los pantalones hasta la levita, la sombra, un varón de escasos 17 años de edad vigilaba cuán guardián a su ciudad.

¿La razón de su vigilancia? Un grupo de cuatro hombres peligrosos que salían del automóvil Corolla negro que se había estacionado a pocos metros de una esquina.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa.

Desviando su mirada hacia su derecha, asintió la cabeza. Otro hombre, de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, le devolvió el gesto. Regresando su mirada hacia el grupo de individuos que caminaban por la calle, suspiró hondo. Poniéndose de pie, el chico caminó hacia la orilla y se dejó caer hasta aterrizar de pie.

Una persona normal se habría roto las piernas y las caderas si realizara esa clase de saltos desde una de las torres de la iglesia, pero para un híbrido como Leopold Kaczmareck eso era un juego de niños.

Caminando en medio de la multitud, Leopold seguía con sigilo a los hombres con impasibilidad y sin sentir prisa. Conforme se acercaba al destino de su presa, Leopold se detuvo estratégicamente; los hombres a quienes seguía bajaron hacia la estación del metro, lo que dio a entender al muchacho que tenía que actuar ya.

Haciendo señas a su compañero, quien le había alcanzado, se dirigieron hacia la estación del metro.

Los hombres, por su parte, se detuvieron y se volvieron hacia atrás. Uno de ellos parecía haber advertido que alguien les seguía, pero terminó por ignorar a su presentimiento en aras de llegar ya a su destino final, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo.

Desviando nuevamente su mirada hacia las escaleras, se encontró con la mirada de Leopold y de su compañero.

Un silencio pesado empezó a reinar entre ambos grupos…

- ¡Covenant! – exclamó uno de ellos al sacar su arma.

Leopold sacó su arma de la manga y, con una puntería certera, le disparó al hombre del arma.

El intercambio de balas inició y todos los que estaban en el metro salieron corriendo despavoridos ante el enfrentamiento. Leopold, al quedarse sin balas y buscando una forma de poder eliminar a sus presas rápidamente, decidió sacar de su levita un par de granadas planas, las cuales apretó el botón para activarlas y se las lanzó hacia ellos.

Los hombres quisieron correr, pero no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Las granadas explotaron y los hombres salieron volando en distintas direcciones… Bueno, todos menos uno, quien salió huyendo por los pasillos oscuros del túnel.

Leopold fue tras él y, en cuestión de pocos minutos, logró alcanzarle de un solo salto. El hombre intentó golpearle, pero Leopold evadía los puños con destreza hasta que logró tomar uno de los puños y torcerlo con la misma facilidad con el que torcería un metal voluble.

El hombre gritó de dolor y murió al instante que el chico le cercenaba el cuello con sus garras y le arrancaba la cabeza.

Con una tranquilidad que asustaría a cualquiera después de haber matado a alguien, el rubio se volvió hacia su compañero, quien cargaba los cadáveres de los otros tres individuos, y le dijo:

- Les extraeremos las muestras y los dejaremos aquí.

B- ien – le replicó el pelinegro.

El muchacho sacó de su levita unos cuatro recipientes de vidrio pequeños, unas probetas para ser exacta, y los llenó con la sangre de los muertos.

- Debemos irnos antes de que lleguen más de ellos – comentó el pelinegro mientras guardaba las probetas.

- A eso iba – le respondió el muchacho.

_**&%&%&**_

La casa-mansión Ibn La-Ahad se encontraba a 40 kilómetros de Bucarest. Con una extensión de 60 hectáreas cuadradas, una granja de animales y un jardín lleno de plantas tropicales y de plantas endémicas plantadas a lo largo y ancho, cualquiera pensaría que era un lugar de recreación natural para la gente rica.

Muchos decían que aquella casa tenía en sus entrañas toda clase de excentricidades propias de un magnate, pero para Leopold, aquella casa no tenía excentricidades: Tenía a Seres Sobrenaturales.

Algunos miembros del Covenant, la congregación de vampiros, damphir (híbrido de humano y vampiro), hombres lobos e híbridos, pasaban algunas temporadas lejos del ruido de la ciudad en aquél palacio restaurado por Altair Ibn La Ahad, el dueño y líder de los híbridos ante el Consejo del Covenant.

No era necesario ir de compras todos los días; ahí mismo encontraban frutas, verduras, carne provenientes de la casa, y sangre, tanto natural como clonada, para todas las razas proveniente de los bancos de sangre.

El interior de la casa era como de cualquier hogar, aunque por el tamaño y por la cantidad de gente, no se esperaría menos: Una sala con televisión de plasma, mesas de madera con cristal, sillas de madera con cojines, sofás de cuero; en las paredes se encuentran colgadas máscaras y pinturas antiguas del Renacimiento, del Rococó y del Siglo XIX.

Así mismo, había una cocina moderna integrada con lo último en tecnología, una sala comedor, habitaciones cómodas, una biblioteca que ocupa dos cuartas partes de la planta media de la casa y un área de juegos que incluye un billar, consolas Xbox 360, PS3 y PS4 así como una gran colección de videojuegos. Todo y más hacía que Leopold se sintiera como en su casa.

Leopold caminó inmutable por los pasillos; varios de los Seres que estaban ahí reunidos estaban vestidos con ropa de fiesta, aunque no por eso ellos se atrevieron a preguntarle por qué no estaba vestido para la ocasión. De hecho, nadie hace preguntas a alguien que regresaba de una misión como Traficante de Muerte, título designado a los damphir, hombres lobo, vampiros e híbridos que se dedicaban a los enfrentamientos violentos en orden de mantener la libertad de poder caminar entre los humanos sin ser juzgados y cazados como animales.

Abriendo una puerta color beige, Leopold tocó.

Una voz, desde dentro, le dijo:

- Entra.

El joven rubio abrió la puerta y se anunció:

- Abuelo.

Altair Ibn La Ahad, el dueño de la mansión, se volvió hacia él. Esbozando una sonrisa, le saludó:

- Leopold.

- Me dijo Catherina que querías verme.

- Sí, sí… Te mandé a llamar porque me gustaría hablar contigo. Toma asiento.

Leopold asintió y se sentó frente al Mayor. Éste, aclarándose la garganta, se sentó frente a él y le dijo:

- Leopold, sé que tu situación actual ha sido muy difícil en estos meses desde la muerte de tus padres…

El rubio bajó la mirada.

Hace un año atrás su padre, Clay Kaczmareck, y su madre putativa, Cristina Vespucci, habían muerto asesinados en un callejón oscuro junto con otros dos, quienes se enfrentaban a unos mercenarios provenientes de la Orden del Dragón, sus acérrimos enemigos y quienes querían exterminar a las razas por todos los medios posibles.

Su muerte supuso un duro golpe para él, ya que mantenía una profunda relación familiar con ambos.

Levantando la mirada, replicó:

- Estoy bien, Abuelo, si es eso lo que me querías preguntarme.

- No iba directamente a eso, Leopold.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No.

Levantándose de su asiento, el Mayor se acercó a la ventana y añadió:

- Creo que debes tomar un descanso de esto.

- ¿Qué?

Mirando al rubio, Altair aclaró:

- Has estado detrás de todos los miembros de la Orden del Dragón durante estos meses, muchacho. A pesar de que es necesario defendernos, a veces olvidamos la parte esencial de que debemos ser discretos.

- Perdona, entonces, si no lo he sido, Abuelo. No volverá a suceder.

- Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder, muchacho… Porque mañana partirás hacia Colorado.

Leopold se sobresaltó.

- No… - murmuró, negando con la cabeza.

- Leopold…

- Acepto que me envíes a América, ¡pero no ahí!

- Tu madre y tu padre putativo siguen viviendo ahí, hijo. Tu tío Lothar me envió esta mañana los reportes.

- ¡Pero no pienso ir con ellos!

- ¡Leopold!

Respirando con dificultad, el joven rubio dijo con rabia:

- Me niego rotundamente a pisar ese maldito lugar. Nunca he sido bienvenido ahí… ¡Y mucho menos pisaré la casa en donde casi me violan!

Altair suspiró hondamente.

Sabía bien que Leopold no quería regresar allá, pero sintió que era lo mejor. Era importante que el chico esté al lado de su madre biológica muy a pesar de todo el daño que había sufrido en sus primeros doce años de vida.

Leopold, por su parte, no podía evitar sentir una rabia invadiéndole el alma.

No quería regresar allá ni aunque se lo ordenaran. No quería recordar el pasado doloroso que dejó su vida marcada. De hacerlo, afloraría el odio y el miedo, pero principalmente el odio que se había sembrado lentamente desde siempre hacia su madre y su padre putativo.

- Por favor, Abuelo – murmuró -… Por favor…

Mirándole a los ojos, añadió suplicante:

- ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! Deja que vaya a Nueva York. Ahí está mi tío Lothar. Puedo ayudarle con la tarea estadística, a limpiarle la casa o qué sé yo… O a otro lugar… ¡A cualquier lugar menos South Park!

Altair suspiró lentamente y, acercándose a Leopold, puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

- Sólo por seis meses te pido que vayas allá, Leopold.

- ¿Seis meses?

- Sí. Seis meses,

- Pero estamos a mitad del curso escolar – espetó el rubio mientras se apartaba de él -. Si quieres mantenerme fuera de esto por seis meses, cuenta con eso. Puedo enfocarme en mis estudios de la escuela, hacer mis tareas como siempre… Me podrás tener tranquilo en casa. Puedo hacerlo.

- No se trata de que si puedes o no hacerlo, muchacho. Se trata de que necesitas estabilizarte emocionalmente.

- ¡Estoy emocionalmente estable!

- No desde mi perspectiva.

- ¡Argh!

- Leopold…

El muchacho se volvió hacia el Abuelo.

- Necesitas endurecerte, controlar tu ira y tu odio. No puedo enviarte con Lothar a Nueva York porque sé que estarás fuera de control provocando escenas horrorosas, y lo que menos queremos es que la humanidad entera nos cace como perros.

- Entiendo que no quieras eso, Abuelo, porque yo tampoco quiero que mi raza sea exterminada. Sin embargo, no quiero vivir con mi madre y Steven, no quiero ver a nadie conocido de ahí, ni siquiera a esa partida de infelices que jugaron a ser mis amigos y me dejaron solo en los peores momentos. Ellos no son buenos estabilizadores emocionales para mí.

- Lo sé… Por eso no vivirás con ellos.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No. Te hospedarás en la casa de Mike Makowski.

Leopold suspiró.

Tenía una pequeña historia con Vampir, como le conocían en la primaria. Ambos habían empezado a llevarse bien después del incidente de la quema de la tienda en donde lo habían "convertido" en vampiro sin saber que Makowski era un vampiro real y el hijo del líder de la manada de vampiros del estado de Colorado. Cuando Leopold descubrió que él era hijo de Clay y que era un híbrido, Makowski lo aceptó como tal.

Aquella amistad, sin embargo, sufrió un cambio muy particular: Los dos habían tenido tres deslices durante el semestre en que Mike había llegado a Bucarest como estudiante de intercambio de secundaria.

Ambos tenían 15 años cuando tuvieron su primera relación sexual en el departamento de Leopold. Había sido una primera vez muy especial para los dos debido a que ambos sentían curiosidad de cómo eran las relaciones sexuales con los del mismo sexo. Las otras dos veces se produjeron por mera necesidad del uno y del otro.

Mike "Vampir" Makowski sonrió mientras miraba el paisaje de Denver desde la cúpula de la catedral al amanecer tras evocar aquellos recuerdos de su estancia en Bucarest. Mirando su reloj, se dio cuenta de que eran las 6:10 de la mañana; una hora más y Leopold estaría ahí, de vuelta a su viejo hogar.

Saltando desde la cúpula hasta el suelo, Vampir aterrizó en dos pies aprovechando la soledad de la calle y empezó a caminar como si nada.

Los relatos populares señalaban que los vampiros, siendo seres oscuros, podrían morir con el solo contacto de la luz solar; que ellos amaban la sangre, odiaban el ajo y que se les podría identificar fácilmente porque no se verían reflejados en un espejo, pero no era así.

Esos relatos eran mitos.

Son pocos los humanos los que sabían que los vampiros no eran como los murciélagos en muchos sentidos.

La luz del sol no los mataba ni les causaba quemaduras graves como lo mostraban las películas de Hollywood o las novelas de vampiros; estando en su _modus _vampírico, la luz del sol contrarrestaba su fuerza sobrehumana y hacía que sus pieles brillaran un poco más allá de lo normal. Para evitar ese último punto, ellos solían ponerse un protector solar especial. Estando en ese modus, sus reflejos no se podían ver y sus ojos cambiaban a un tono azul fosforescente ó rojizo. Una vez que cambian a su modus humano, sus reflejos podían aparecer en los espejos sin problemas.

Podían alimentarse de sangre animal como complemento alimenticio, ya que, estando en su modus humano, consumían alimentos normales como cualquier ser humano. La sangre humana era preciada para ellos debido a que ésta contenía un enzima que les permitía andar a la luz del día, pero solamente la consumían tres veces al año y en grandes cantidades. Esa sangre era obtenida de los bancos hospitalarios o, ya muy rara vez, de los propios humanos, siempre y cuando no se excedieran en el consumo y no mataran a su portador.

Vampir suspiró mientras asentaba su vaso de plástico con jugo de naranja.

Admitía que era complicado ser un vampiro de verdad en medio de humanos; cambiar a cada momento de humano a vampiro era fastidioso, pero necesario si quería evitar ser cazado por unos poderosos enemigos como la Orden del Dragón, una orden humana dedicada a exterminar a los Seres y poder terminar de controlar la libertad del hombre.

Dio un respingo.

Normalmente diría que es un problema del propio humano enfrentarse a una partida de individuos con intenciones nada buenas, pero recordó que aquella Orden había sido la matriz original del Covenant, por no decir que surgió de ahí.

La Orden del Dragón era una asociación del siglo XI que estaba integrado por miembros de la nobleza europea cuyo supuesto fin era acabar con los "enemigos de Cristo". Entre sus miembros estaban, dos de los Originales, el Primer Vampiro y el Primer Hombre Lobo, quienes buscaban asegurar ante todo la supervivencia de sus especies y la sana convivencia entre éstas y el hombre.

Los dos Originales habían sido antes humanos. Siendo humanos, habían visto los horrores de la miseria, de la guerra y del hambre; habían visto hasta dónde podía llegar la humanidad en pos de unas simples monedas de oro. Habían visto aberraciones que mejor sería no nombrarlas. Ambos eran de distintas regiones a donde había llegado la Peste Negra, el virus que, habiendo paradójicamente matado a miles de personas, había sufrido una mutación en el sistema inmunológico de esos dos hombres gracias a que poseían en su sangre un extraño código genético que reforzaba su sistema inmunológico y les proporcionaba cierta longevidad.

Así, a uno de ellos, Achilles Quintus, un murciélago frutal le mordió el dedo una mañana cuando cosechaba dátiles en su jardín de las afueras de Roma. Al segundo Original, la dama Irulan Corvinus, la había mordido un lobo mientras cazaba por los bosques de Hungría con su tribu.

Ambos eran del mismo siglo, justamente cuando el Imperio Romano estaba en el proceso medio del colapso, y ambos formaban parte de aquella Orden durante unos cinco años. Al contrario de la creencia popular de que vampiros y hombres lobo eran enemigos, Irulan y Achilles eran muy buenos amigos; su amistad fue una inspiración y un ejemplo para ambas razas, las cuales dejaron de lado sus diferencias al ver que podían ayudarse mutuamente.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que la Orden del Dragón no tenía ningún otro objetivo más que el control de Europa y, de ser posible, de la humanidad entera, Irulan y Achilles decidieron retirarse antes de que los demás miembros descubrieran sus verdaderos orígenes y fueran éstos usados para fines malignos. Lamentablemente, éstos habían sido descubiertos gracias a una gitana que estaba resentida con Achilles por un amorío del pasado, por lo que ambas razas emprendieron la huida.

Tiempo después de aquél descubrimiento, a Achilles y a Irulan se les unió Damphir Koralov, hija de un campesino vampiro con una mujer noble humana, siendo la primera de su raza, convirtiéndola en la tercera Original. Koralov tenía una prima de ascendencia inglesa, Marian Hastings, casada con un miembro de la Orden de los Asesinos, Umar Ibn La Ahad; ambos fueron padres del cuarto Original, Altair Ibn La Ahad, famoso por ser el último gran Mentor de la Orden y, entre los Seres, por ser el primer Híbrido al ser hijo de una damphir y al ser mordido por un lobo.

Altair se unió a Achilles, Irulan y Damphir un siglo después al ver a la Orden de los Asesinos morir lentamente gracias a las huestes de la Orden del Dragón, quienes habían decidido exterminar a los Asesinos luego de varios años de alianza entre ambos grupos.

Aquella unión terminó por fortalecer a las cuatro razas, surgiendo así el Covenant, y con ella el inicio de la guerra que mantiene hasta el presente con la Orden del Dragón… Una guerra que Vampir teme que llegará a South Park muy pronto con la presencia de Leopold Kaczmareck, anteriormente Leopold "Butters" Stotch, y uno de los mejores Traficantes de la Muerte del Covenant.


	3. II Aparición repentina

_**Perdonen si me excedo en diálogos... T.T...**_

* * *

**II.**

**Aparición sorpresiva.**

La preparatoria de South Park se encontraba en su peor momento en la historia. A nivel nacional, la escuela era considerada el número uno en la lista de las cinco peores escuelas del país debido al déficit educativo y al poco interés de sus maestros por impartir conocimiento entre las mentes jóvenes y de los alumnos por aprender.

Herbert Garrison, el director de la preparatoria, estaba tan consciente de eso que ansiaba suicidarse. El pobre hombre pensaba en cómo remediar la situación desde que tomó el cargo dos años atrás, pero por más soluciones que daba a los maestros, éstos, en complicidad con los alumnos, no daban ni una.

Sin embargo, decidió dejar de lado la búsqueda de soluciones por un momento.

Esa mañana era muy rara para él, ya que había recibido un par de llamadas del Ministerio de Educación y Servicios Sociales avisándole que un chico muy especial iba a asistir a partir de ahora a la escuela de South Park en calidad de alumno. Garrison no supo si decirles que mejor mandaran al chico a una escuela más especializada y de mejor reputación o aceptar el hecho de que el chico podría ser un completo idiota al incorporarse a la peor preparatoria del condado y del país.

Pero eso no era lo raro del asunto.

Observó una y otra vez la fotografía, y luego lo observó a él, al chico rubio de ojos azul aguamarina que estaba sentado frente a él con sus tatuajes en los brazos, en la espalda y en el cuello ataviado con una camiseta polo amarilla y unos pantalones de mezclilla con botas negras.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

- B-bueno, Butters – dijo Garrison al dejar de lado la fotografía -… En verdad me sorprende verte aquí luego de cinco años. Servicios Sociales me comentó que fuiste hallado por la Interpol en Rumania en un burdel de lujo… Ha de ser muy complicado regresar a casa y ver que todo ha cambiado.

Butters asintió y comentó:

- E-es complicado, p-pero… Aquí me tiene.

- Tus padres han de estar felices de tenerte en casa.

- No vivo con ellos, señor Garrison.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo que no vives con ellos?!

- Bueno… Y-yo… Mike Makowski me invitó a compartir con él un cuarto cerca de la escuela. M-me pareció m-más… Más fácil para mí adaptarme primero en soledad antes de irme a vivir con mis padres.

- Oh… Entiendo… Pero aún así me imagino que irás a verles, ¿no?

- Sí – respondió Butters fingiendo alegría -. Los veré después de clases.

_Antes muerto que vivo_, resolvió mentalmente mientras que los dos se levantaban y salían del despacho.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Garrison comentó:

- Has de saber de antemano, muchacho, que hiciste una mala elección con esta escuela. ¿Sí sabes que esta escuela es una de las peores del país?

- Lo sé, señor Garrison, pero no pude evitarlo. Vivía aquí. Este es mi hogar… Y eso no lo cambio por nada.

_Lo cambio por Bucarest._

- Es comprensible…

Quedando de pie frente a la puerta del salón a donde Butters fue asignado, Garrison concluyó:

- Bien, este es tu salón, uno de los tantos a los que entrarás de ahora en adelante. Te introduciré a tus compañeros para que te sientas más cómodo.

- G-gracias, señor Garrison.

- ¡Oh, no hay de qué, muchacho! Entra.

El muchacho asintió y entró al salón.

Todos los estudiantes y la maestra que estaban dentro quedaron en silencio al notar la presencia de ambos.

Leopold observó furtivamente a todos sus compañeros. En la parte delantera estaban Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Token Black, Nicole Williams y Wendy Testaburger; detrás de ellos estaban Gary Harrison, Bebe Stevens, Red Simmons, Annie Tinblehund, Mark "Romper" Stomper y Josh Meyers; más atrás estaban Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman, Hannah Burns, Phillip "Pip" Pirrup, Damien Thorn, Trent Boyett, Clyde Donovan, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Kevin Stoley y Scott Malkinson.

_Nada ha cambiado_…

- Chicos – habló Garrison -, me gustaría presentarles (de nuevo) a Leopold "Butters" Stotch.

Varios de los alumnos se sobresaltaron y empezaron a murmurar entre sí a la vez que observaban a Butters. Garrison, restando importancia a su reacción, añadió:

- Recientemente fue hallado en Rumania luego de cinco años de desaparición en circunstancias muy traumáticas y desagradables que no quisiera mencionar por respeto al presente.

- Me imagino cuáles serán esas circunstancias desagradables – comentó Eric Cartman.

Algunos jóvenes empezaron a reírse, pero fueron silenciados por Trent, quien le espetó:

- Si tanto te lo imaginas, ¿por qué la puta de tu madre no fue en su lugar?

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, maldito cabrón?!

- Lo que oíste, gordo… ¿O acaso niegas que tu madre sea una puta?

Cartman le alzó el dedo medio, gesto mismo que le devolvió el ex convicto.

- ¡Chicos, ya basta! – exclamó Garrison - Señora Chadwick, lo dejo a su cargo.

- Muy bien, director Garrison – dijo la maestra de literatura.

- Bien. Butters, por cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes recurrir a mí o a cualquier profesor.

- Gracias, señor Garrison – replicó Butters.

El director se retiró mientras que Chadwick, no en vano mirándole el trasero a Leopold, le dijo:

- Bien, Leopold… ¿Por qué no te introduces a tus compañeros?... Lindo trasero.

Arqueando la ceja, Butters le replicó:

- Ellos ya me conocen… Un poco, pero ya me conocen. ¿En dónde me siento?

- Bueno… Siéntate al lado de Bebe, esa chica rubia de allá.

- Gracias.

Tomó su mochila y empezó a caminar en medio de las filas sin mirar tan siquiera a los presentes para sentarse al lado de Bebe Stevens, quien, emocionada, le dijo:

- Has cambiado mucho, Buttercup…

- Y tú también, Bebe… De hecho, te va bien esa combinación de rojo con negro.

La chica se echó a reír.

Las otras chicas y los varones, por su parte, no podían evitar sentirse sorprendidos ante su repentina aparición; habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que le vieron, cinco años en donde no se supo nada de él. De hecho, todos pensaron en que sus padres le habían hecho algo que ameritara su huida o que Cartman le había hecho otra broma cruel. Pensaron en muchas cosas excepto que él estuviera prisionero en Rumania como el esclavo sexual de un burdel de lujo…

Una historia que los contactos de Altair inventaron para introducirlo cómodamente y de nueva cuenta en la comunidad.

Media hora después, el timbre sonó.

Los estudiantes, felices de que terminara la aburrida clase de la señora Chadwick, guardaron sus cosas y se levantaron de sus asientos para poder salir del aula y asistir a la siguiente clase.

A Leopold no le extrañaba esa actitud.

De hecho, agradecía no ser el centro de atención de nadie, ni de las chicas, ni de los Teams. Estaba muy acostumbrado desde pequeño a ser ignorado por la gente "normal", por lo que era demasiado fácil sobrellevar la soledad en medio del mundo humano.

- Butters – escuchó que le llamaron.

Volviéndose hacia Bebe, quien estaba acompañada de cuatro chicas más, le preguntó:

- ¿Sí, Bebe?

- ¿Quieres comer con nosotras?

- Uhmmm… N-no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea… No quiero meterme en problemas con alguien de los chicos.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Buttercup!, ¡será genial que te sentaras con nosotras!

- Ya déjenlo en paz, putas – intervino Cartman, quien se acercaba con Stan, Kyle y Kenny -. El marica viene con nosotros.

- ¡Cartman! – exclamó Kyle con desaprobación - ¡¿No sientes vergüenza de llamarlo así luego de haber pasado por todo un drama durante 5 años?!

- ¡No hablaba contigo, rata judía!

- Concuerdo con Kyle al respecto, culón – intervino Token, quien se acercaba con Craig, Tweek, Clyde y Kevin -. Es su primer día y ya le empiezas a amargar la existencia.

- ¡Cállate, Token!

Leopold rodó los ojos.

Cartman y Kyle no habían parado de pelear por lo que había constatado. Ver a esos dos pelear se le antojaba aburrido y odioso.

- ¡Mejor cállate tú, gordo de mierda, y déjalo en paz! – intervino Trent mientras se acercaba a la congregación con Josh y Mark muy dispuesto a darse de golpes con el culón.

_Mierda, mejor me voy_, pensó Leopold mientras se escabullía furtivamente de la muchedumbre aprovechando la distracción de las discusiones. Tras alejarse un poco, suspiró profundamente y se dispuso a salir al patio.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Miren qué nos envió Rumania – comentó una voz varonil.

Leopold se volvió y, sonriente, saludó:

- Mike "Vampir" Makowski.

- Leopold "Butters" Stotch – replicó el aludido -… ¡Qué cosas, per se!

Ambos varones se rieron y se abrazaron.

Tras separarse, Leopold comentó:

- Llegué a tu departamento, pero no estabas.

- Lo siento por eso, viejo – contestó Makowki mientras ambos empezaban a caminar -. Tuve que hacer varias compras para tu bienvenida.

- ¡Je!

- ¿Y cómo te va en este primer día glorioso de clases?

- ¿Sinceramente?

- Ajá.

- Horrible y aburrido. Jamás me imaginé quedarme en la misma clase que todos los que conocí.

- ¿Tanto te desagrada?

Salieron al patio y fueron hacia la esquina, en cuya sombra se sentaron cómodamente. Leopold, con cierto rencor, comentó:

- Sabes que no quería regresar a South Park, Mike. Quería irme con mi tío Lothar a ayudarle en lo que pudiera y mantenerme fuera de acción durante un tiempo.

- Lo sé, per se – replicó Mike mientras bebía su jugo de tomate -. Altair se lo dijo a mi padre por Skype, aunque los tres concordamos en que tal vez sería lo mejor que permanecieras fuera del juego por unos seis meses, y este lugar, amigo mío, es una de las mejores opciones para hacerlo.

- No desde mi punto de vista.

- Leo, por favor, no contraríes a tu ancestro. Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

- No lo contrarío… Es sólo que… Es sólo que no quería volver a pisar esta tierra maldita ni mucho menos pisar la casa en donde casi me roban la inocencia por entero.

Mike sintió pena.

Comprendía bien a Leopold; comprendía que pronto tendría que enfrentarse cara a cara con la madre que lo concibió sin más amor que la de su esposo, a quien también tendría qué enfrentar por ser su padre putativo. Incluso tendría que enfrentarse a su abuela, a su primo, el bravucón de la escuela, y a los tíos por ambos lados de la familia, especialmente a Bud, quien intentó abusar de él justamente el día en que descubrió sus orígenes.

Eran más que comprensibles las razones de Leopold para no pisar South Park, pero esas razones dejaron de ser válidas al convertirse en el único lugar donde podría pasar desapercibido muy a pesar de la fama que se cargaba como el lugar más raro del mundo.

Una pelota rebotó hacia ellos. Detrás de ella corría una chica de cabellos castaños claros ataviada con ropa deportiva. Al detenerse la pelota junto a Leopold, la muchachita, con timidez, se disculpó:

- L-lo siento mucho. E-espero que no haya lastimado a uno de ustedes dos.

- ¡Nah!, ¡no te preocupes, Karen! – replicó Vampir.

- ¿Karen? – intervino Butters - ¿Karen McCormick?

La pelicastaña se ruborizó e inquirió:

- ¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre…?

- Butters – respondió Leopold -. Mi nombre es Butters… ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

- ¿Butters…? ¡¿Leopold?!

El aludido asintió con la cabeza.

La mirada de Karen se iluminó por completo y, de un solo salto, abrazó a Leopold, quien le correspondió enseguida el gesto.

- ¡Leopold! – exclamó la chica - ¡Estás aquí!, ¡estás aquí!

- Hey, Karen…

- ¡¿Dónde estabas?!, ¡todos te buscábamos!

_Si tan sólo supieras_, le contestó mentalmente mientras le decía:

- Estaba muy, pero muy lejos de aquí… Tu hermano te lo dirá mejor, pequeña.

- ¡Pero quiero saber, Leopold!

Leopold se echó a reír.

Tal vez todos sus compañeros, incluyendo Kenny, actuaran como hipócritas, pero ella, la chica más inocente que había conocido en su vida, no era así.

Ambos tenían una buena amistad desde que se conocieron. Butters solía ir a casa de Kenny a cuidarla cuando éste no podía por razones de índole "personal", por no decir que salía con Tammy Warner, su novia en ese entonces.

Volver a verla luego de cinco años le alegró el día.

Tras despedirse de Karen, quien tenía en ese momento la clase de Educación Física, Vampir le comentó:

- Está para que se la devoren esa niña.

- ¡Mike! – exclamó el rubio.

- ¿Qué? Está bien buena la chica.

- Ella es la hermana de Kenny, no una puta de las de mi generación. Además, Kenny mataría a cualquiera que intente acercarse a su hermana con intenciones de follarla no más.

- No si bebes su sangre inmortal.

- ¿No se supone que _somos_ inmortales? En un sentido u otro, claro está…

- Lo somos mientras no nos corten la cabeza o nos atraviesen con balas de bario. Además, Kenny es un Inmortal Original.

- Es Inmortal en contra de su voluntad. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que sus padres formaron parte de la secta de Cthulhu al momento de concebirlo. Beber su sangre sería compartir la maldición de morir horrorosamente y revivir con la conciencia de que nadie recordaría las muertes… Nadie excepto nosotros.

- Y sus amigos. Kyle, Stan y el gordo ese saben de su inmortalidad.

- ¡Vaya, menuda novedad! ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde lo de Cthulhu.

- Uhmmm… Creí que era el único que lo notaba.

- ¡Je!

Mientras los dos jóvenes compartían un cigarro, Kyle y Kenny estaban sentados en las escaleras de la escuela. Kyle, observando a Butters con Vampir, comentó:

- No sabía que se juntaba con Vampir.

- ¿Quién? – replicó Kenny.

- Butters – le contestó mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

Kenny se echó a reír.

- ¿Apenas te diste cuenta?

- ¿Tú ya lo sabías? – inquirió el pelirrojo muy sorprendido.

- ¡Ufff! ¡Por supuesto! Desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Me sorprende que lo notaras justo ahora.

- Uhmmm… Casi nunca los veo juntos.

- Son vecinos.

- Oh…

Los dos se volvieron hacia donde estaban el par de amigos, quienes se levantaban para ir a caminar por otro lado.

_**&%&%&**_

El padre Maximilian terminaba de cerrar la iglesia cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Sacándolo de su sotana, leyó el número.

_Oh, Dios… Problemas a la vista_, pensó el sacerdote mientras contestaba la llamada:

- ¿Diga?

_- Tiempo sin oírte, Maximilian_ – le replicó una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la línea.

Paseó por la iglesia para asegurarse de que nadie le escuchara. Al no haber moros en la costa, el sacerdote comentó:

- 25 años exactamente… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Altair?

_- Bueno, supongo que George te habrá comentado quién regresó a South Park esta mañana._

- Sí. Hace unas horas me enteré. ¿Sí sabes las implicaciones que llevarían la presencia de Leopold en el pueblo? No he parado de escuchar los comentarios de personas sorprendidas por su aparición en Rumania.

_- ¿Qué historia querrías que inventara mi gente, Maximilian? Sabes bien que Rumania tiene cierta mala fama respecto al rubro de la prostitución._

- Déjate de eso. Los Stotch y los Lavolpe están muy consternados por la decisión del muchacho de vivir en solitario y no con ellos. Piensan que hay algo raro en aquella decisión.

_- Eso era de esperarse._

El sacerdote suspiró y, con un tono preocupado, comentó:

- Tengo miedo, Altair. Tengo miedo de que la guerra encarnizada entre tu gente y los de la Orden del Dragón llegue a este pueblo. Lo que menos el gremio de los vampiros, y yo incluyéndome, queremos es ser invadidos por esos cabrones. Sabes bien la fama que pesa sobre el muchacho por ser uno de tus mejores Traficantes de la Muerte.

_- Lo sé, lo sé, Maximilian. Lo sé… Pero quiero que se restablezca emocionalmente. La pérdida de sus padres le afectó demasiado. Sus matanzas encarnizadas casi llamaban la atención de la policía y solo Dios sabrá qué nos sucedería al respecto._

- Entiendo…Pero pudiste haberle permitido que continuara sus estudios en Bucarest contigo o en Nueva York con Lothar. South Park no es un lugar propicio para sanar las heridas de una fuerte pérdida, mucho menos cuando viven aquí su madre biológica y sus abusadores.

_- Si lo enviaba a Nueva York, la cosa se pondría peor, Maximilian._

- Al menos no tendría que enfrentar a los demonios de su pasado tan pronto… No con la rabia y el odio hacia todos ellos destilándose en su ser…

Maximilian se detuvo.

Ahí, parado de espaldas frente al altar, estaba justamente el tema de la conversación.

- Altair – dijo -… Está aquí.

_- ¿Quién?_

- Leopold.

_- Pásamelo._

El sacerdote se acercó al muchacho y, entregándole el celular, le dijo:

- Es Altair.

- Ok – replicó el chico -… ¿Sí?

_- Leopold._

- Abuelo… ¿Cómo va todo en Bucarest?

_- Bien en lo que cabe… Leopold, hagas lo que hagas, no quiero ningún baño de sangre. No quiero que llames la atención de la Orden del Dragón bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿entendido?_

- Cuenta con eso, Abuelo.

_- Y por favor… _

- ¿Sí?

_- Intenta perdonar a tu madre._

Leopold no dijo nada más que un "sí, señor".

Al devolverle el celular al sacerdote, éste se despidió de Altair con algunas recomendaciones. Luego de terminar la llamada, se volvió hacia el muchacho y le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo has entrado, muchacho?

- Hace rato que estaba aquí, padre Maxi.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que no te vi?

- Estaba en la torre.

- Oh…

El híbrido y el sacerdote empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de la Iglesia. El presbítero, preocupado, comentó:

- Hay muchos rumores sobre tu presencia, Leopold.

- Eso supe.

- Muchacho…

Butters se volvió hacia el sacerdote mientras que éste le decía:

- Comprendo lo difícil que es para ti llegar al lugar que fue alguna vez tu hogar y toparte con que no todo ha cambiado; incluso comprendo tus razones de no venir aquí… Pero comprendo aún más lo complicado que ha sido perder a dos de tus seres más amados, especialmente si uno de ellos es la persona con quien has tenido un lazo sumamente estrecho.

- Gracias por su comprensión, padre.

- Sin embargo, te recomiendo que mantengas un perfil bajo. Sabes la fama que tiene la villa de ser uno de los lugares más extraños de la tierra y eso, mi estimado, sería suficiente para llamar la atención de la Orden del Dragón.

- No podré mantener mi perfil bajo, padre Maxi… No con los Stotch y los Lavolpe hostigándome a que regrese con ellos.

Dicho eso, el muchacho se marchó del templo sagrado mientras que el sacerdote, preocupado, negó con la cabeza.


	4. III Deber de sangre

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Antes que nada, mil disculpas si no he dado señales de vida ni en actualizaciones ni en reviews. He tenido harta carga de trabajo y problemas familiares. De hecho, este presente capítulo debí haberlo subido hace ya ratos porque hace más tiempo que lo escribí, pero bueno, no se pudo -.-.**_

_**En fin, sin más qué decirles, les dejo este capítulo nuevo.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**III.**

**Deber de sangre**

Leopold caminaba por las calles de la villa con tranquilidad. Mirando el cielo lleno de tonos rojizos y anaranjados por el atardecer, el híbrido reflexionaba sobre las reacciones que se generaron en varios de sus conocidos y de su propia familia…

¿Familia? No, para él los Stotch no eran su familia.

Su _verdadera _familia había muerto en un callejón de Bucarest; su familia eran Clay Kaczmareck y Cristina Vespucci, su padre y su madrastra… O más bien su madre, porque ella, a diferencia de su madre biológica, le había prodigado el afecto que tanto le había hecho falta en sus primeros doce años de vida.

Cristina estuvo con su padre desde siempre; aún cuando él estaba enamorado de su madre biológica, Cristina lo apoyó, le dio ánimos para ser feliz con Linda aún cuando no funcionó. Ella siguió a su lado a pesar de todo; ella lo aceptó como hijo suyo, el hijo que ella deseaba tener más no podía concebir debido a su esterilidad. Ella le dio su espacio, lo escuchaba, le daba consejos...

En pocas palabras: Cristina Vespucci era su _madre verdadera_, mientras que Linda Stotch era sólo la _madre de nombre_, la madre con quien no sentía ni el mínimo afecto_._

Eso estaba más que claro...

- ¡Butters! – exclamó Linda Stotch al verlo en la puerta.

El muchacho, con una sonrisa fingida, le replicó:

- Ho-hola, mamá…

Linda lo abrazó con fuerza mientras que Steven, quien estaba detrás de ella, exclamó:

- ¡Butters, estás aquí!

El muchacho apartó a su madre con toda la "delicadeza" posible para recibir a su padre, quien también le abrazó. Tras separarse de él con un poco de trabajo, les explicó con una falsa pena:

- Perdonen… N-no estoy acostumbrado a los abrazos… E-estos cinco años en Rumania me han hecho un poco asustadizo respecto a los abrazos…

_En realidad, ustedes me dan asco_, explicó mentalmente. _Me da náuseas pensar que cuidaron de mí durante mis primeros 12 años de vida haciéndome vivir un infierno... _

Linda, comprendiendo quizás lo que quiso decir, le dijo:

- Oh… No te preocupes, hijo… Está bien… No te abrazaremos si no quieres…

_Ninguno de ustedes dos nunca me ha abrazado tan afectuosamente, ¿por qué lo harían ahora, hipócritas?_

- G-gracias por comprender, mamá.

Los tres entraron a la casa.

Leopold observó detenidamente la sala; estaba completamente cambiada, con muebles de última moda y una televisión LCD de 20 pulgadas pegada en la pared. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color melón, las cuales hacían combinación con los muebles.

La cocina estaba también renovada con electrodomésticos de última generación y muebles de reciente adquisición.

_Por lo visto no perdieron tiempo en derrochar su dinero aprovechando mi ausencia… Par de hipócritas_, reflexionó mientras se sentaba en la mesa y Linda preparaba su chocolate caliente.

Steven, un poco nervioso, inquirió:

- ¿Y…? ¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje, hijo? ¿Todo bien?

Linda le asentó una taza de chocolate con galletas mientras que Leopold respondió:

- Largo, pero bien… G-gracias.

- Oh, qué bien…

- Íbamos a ordenar tu cuarto – comentó Linda -, pero nos dijeron que decidiste vivir en un departamento.

-O-oh, sí… Lo siento, p-pero yo… Bueno, e-en verdad no me sentía l-listo aún p-para venir aquí... S-soy c-claustrofóbico.

- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Mi pobre niño!

Linda le acarició la mejilla mientras que Steven decía:

- ¡¿Tanto tiempo te mantuvieron encerrado en un sótano?!

- S-sí – respondió Butters -… N-no quiero hablar de eso, si me lo permites, papá.

- Oh, no te preocupes, hijo - dijo Linda -. Cuando estés listo para hablar, puedes contar con nosotros.

_Como si te importara, maldita_, espetó mentalmente el muchacho con rabia mientras bebía con disgusto el chocolate caliente.

Repentinamente sonó el timbre.

Linda, emocionada, se levantó para abrir la puerta. Un trío de voces se dieron a escuchar, voces que enseguida Leopold reconoció como las voces de sus tíos Marcus y Mia Boyett y del hijo de ambos, Trent.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

- ¡Vaya, esta vez no te escapas, niño! – exclamó Trent al verle con una sonrisa luego de saludarle con sus padres– Todos en la escuela estaban emocionados de verte y saludarte, y tú te escapas.

- Trent… - le llamó la atención su mamá.

- B-bueno – respondió Leopold -… D-digamos que p-perdí l-la costumbre…

Desvió la mirada.

Aún después de cinco años, no podía tragarse el hecho de que Trent Boyett, el mayor bravucón de su escuela, fuera primo suyo. No se le antojaba para nada agradable establecer una relación cordial con él, no con la fama que tenía de ser un completo hijo de puta peor que el Cuarteto.

- Es comprensible lo que dices, Butters– comentó Mia -. Con una fea experiencia como la que tuviste, no es fácil socializar.

- No te preocupes, chico – comentó Marcus -. Con una buena ayuda psicológica y nuestro apoyo podrás volver a la normalidad; incluso podrás ir con Trent y sus amigos a ver chicas...

- ¡Marcus! – regañaron Mia y Linda.

_Oh, genial_, pensó el híbrido muy molesto._ Ya van a empezar a decirme que soy un anormal. Viejos tiempos… Asquerosos viejos tiempos._

Aprovechando que los adultos empezaban a charlar y que su primo estaba entretenido charlando en el Telegram co Bebe, Leopold salió furtivamente de la cocina. Dando la vuelta al jardín, el chico escaló hacia el tejado, en donde se sentó a observar el anochecer.

La tristeza le invadió.

**_&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_- ¡NO! – gritó Leopold de dolor al descubrir los cadáveres de sus padres ante él - ¡MAMÁ!, ¡PAPÁ!_

_Varios Traficantes intentaban controlarlo mientras que Hinata volvía a cubrir los cuerpos inertes de Clay y Cristina, pero él, con fuerza, logró zafarse de ellos y echarse ante los cuerpos._

_Lleno de dolor, empezó a sollozar._

_Altair, quien se había abierto camino tras enterarse de la muerte de su penúltimo descendiente y su mujer, se acercó a Leopold y, arrodillándose, lo abrazó. _

_El joven rubio se negaba a creer que su familia había muerto…_

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&_**

Unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Evocar ese momento de su vida era una completa tortura, sobre todo cuando tenía presente el juramento que había hecho ante su tumba de buscar y matar a su asesino, juramento por el cual se había visto obligado a cometer las más innombrables carnicerías en nombre del Covenant y de los Híbridos, carnicerías que ya empezaban a llamar la atención de la policía.

No obstante, debía dejar eso de lado por ahora.

Tendría que fingir ser otra persona. Tendría qué fingir que era el traumado "Butters" Stotch y dejarse hacer y deshacer por todos, como siempre había sucedido desde que tenía uso de memoria. Tendría que soportar todo y a todos durante seis largos meses, enfrentar su pasado por sí solo… Y ser libre de él.

_No quiero fingir… Quiero vivir..._

- Es duro fingir que eres alguien más – comentó una voz.

Leopold se volvió.

De pie junto a él estaba Pete Donovan, "Red Goth" en el círculo de los góticos.

- ¿Qué hay, Pete? – le saludó Leopold mientras que el aludido se sentaba - ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- Mike me lo dijo.

- Oh… Olvidé que él era tu novio.

Pete fumó su cigarro y replicó:

- No te preocupes. Mike y yo no somos los típicos novios conformistas que se juran amor eterno y esas pendejadas. No es nuestro estilo.

- ¡Je!

Un silencio surgió entre los dos.

Leopold, mirando las estrellas, evocaba los distintos recuerdos de los felices cinco años que había pasado con su padre y su madre putativa en Bucarest. Recordaba los paseos familiares en Budapest, Hungría, y en Capri, Italia, donde la familia Ibn La-Ahad tenía propiedades.

Pete, por su parte, observaba de reojo al joven rubio.

El chico, siendo un ser sobrenatural, era un poderoso imán para los problemas. Siendo uno de los únicos humanos que conocían la existencia del Covenant y de la Orden del Dragón así como la guerra entre ellos, Pete temía que la inesperada y sorpresiva presencia de Leopold en South Park pudiera atraer la indeseable atención de la Orden del Dragón no solamente por ser un híbrido, sino por ser uno de los poderosos Traficantes de la Muerte y, según comentó Vampir en algún momento, posiblemente el sucesor de su tío Lothar en el liderazgo de los híbridos, aunque Leopold decidió no formar parte de ello para evitar futuras confrontaciones, decisión que también Clay había tomado años atrás.

De acercarse la guerra a South Park, Leopold se vería obligado a revelar ante todos su verdadera naturaleza bajo el riesgo de ser odiado y cazado por el pueblo y por el Estado.

- Estoy preocupado – comentó de repente mientras apagaba su cigarro.

- ¿Preocupado? – replicó Leopold - ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… Eres uno de los Traficantes de la Muerte con mayor actividad en el Covenant, Leopold. Tu estancia por aquí podría llamar la atención de la Orden del Dragón.

- Lo sé.

- Aparte que eres, junto con tu tío Lothar, el último descendiente vivo de Altair y el segundo en la línea para ocupar el liderato tras la muerte de tu padre.

- Lo último lo discuto y mucho. Mi padre era el menor de los dos; él se apartó completamente de la cuestión del liderato para evitar confrontaciones. Yo hice lo mismo desde hace un par de años con su apoyo. Lothar, por ser el de más edad, es el indicado para el liderato.

- ¿Y si Lothar muere?

- Entonces le sucederá Abbas. Ese era el acuerdo que mi padre logró con mi Abuelo… Pero no hablemos más del asunto. ¿Qué cuentan ustedes los góticos?

Dándole una calada a su cigarro, Pete replicó:

- Nada interesante…

- ¿Cómo mierda llegaron ustedes ahí? – les interrumpió una voz.

Butters y Pete voltearon.

Trent estaba acechando por la ventana del ático; estaba prácticamente sorprendido de ver a su primo menor ahí, sentado como si nada, y al lado del miembro del grupo de los góticos. El joven híbrido, ocultando su sarcasmo, explicó:

- S-salí justamente por e-esa ventana. L-lo siento mucho, Trent…

- Pues lo sentirás más si no entras ahora antes de que tus padres peguen su grito – le contestó Boyett.

- Oh… O-ok… N-nos vemos, Pete.

- ¡Gusto en verte, Leopold!

El joven rubio se levantó muy decidido a no fingir ser un niño asustadizo. En zancadas se acercó a la ventana y entró a la casa. Trent, quien había visto la naturalidad con la que había caminado por el techo, le preguntó:

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a caminar así?

- E-en Bucarest – contestó el chico mientras se apretaba los nudillos -. Un amigo de prisión nos lo enseñó a varios de nosotros, ya que planeábamos escaparnos e-en ese momento. ¿Q-quieres que te enseñe?

Boyett lo miró fijamente.

Algo no cuadraba en Butters.

Eso fue lo primero que determinó al verlo abrazar con ternura a la hermanita de Kenny en el descanso primero y después enterarse de que no quiso dejarse abrazar mucho tiempo por su propia madre. A ello agregaba la frialdad con la que se presentó ante ellos y la repulsión que notó respecto a todos los que le rodeaban, incluyéndole, así como la forma en que justamente ahora le sostenía la mirada.

_Este… Este no es el Butters que conozco_, concluyó mientras que Leopold, al parecer adivinando en su mirada lo que pensaba, comentó con ironía:

- Es bastante evidente que pienses que no soy el mismo. Se nota en tu cara.

Boyett se sobresaltó.

Butters se sentó encima de un baúl que estaba cerca de él y continuó:

- ¿Crees que es fácil… Regresar aquí luego de cinco años?

- No lo sé – replicó el ex convicto -. Tú dime.

- ¡Je! Buen punto… Primo.

Se levantó y se dispuso a retirarse, pero Trent logró tomarlo de la muñeca y le inquirió:

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Leopold?

El aludido se soltó con facilidad del agarre de Boyett y, mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo en un tono profundamente frío:

- Nada que no sea de tus asuntos.

La respuesta agarró a Boyett de sorpresa.

El Butters de hace cinco años estaría temblando de miedo y hasta estaría soltando mucha información, pero el Butters que tenía en frente le acababa de responder al grado de retarle.

- Tú no eres Butters – dijo con temeridad.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja y le contestó:

- No soy el Butters de hace cinco años, cierto, pero soy el mismo físicamente, no emocionalmente.

- El Butters que conocí era alguien dulce…

- ¿Dulce? - le cortó el híbrido con amargura y resentimiento - No… Era alguien falto de afecto, atención, comprensión… Era alguien lleno de sueños, ilusiones, esperanzas. Alguien que buscaba ser aceptado por gente que le importaba un carajo porque me veía sonriente… Porque fingía ser feliz cuando en realidad llevaba el infierno en vida. ¿Dulce? ¡Je! ¿De qué chingados me sirvió la dulzura en este pueblo? Para nada más que para los abusos, para que se aprovechen de ti cuan puta... Para el dolor de saber que… No… Sé que sabes del dolor, pero no del que llevo dentro…

Trent no dijo nada.

_¿Dolor que lleva dentro?_, pensó. _¿De qué mierda estará hablando?_

- Lamento mucho que hayas perdido varios años de tu vida por culpa mía y por la de esos hijos de perra – continuó el Stotch -. En verdad lamento que haya obedecido a mi miedo de ser castigado antes que a mi conciencia de abogar en tu favor.

Apartándose de su primo, se retiró del ático.

Trent, no obstante, decidió atreverse a cruzar una última palabra:

- No me vengué de ellos.

Leopold se detuvo.

- Alguien… Mierda, esto sonará increíble, pero… Hace unos tres años, alguien envió un escrito relatando detalladamente lo acontecido en el preescolar. Un testigo que tuvo miedo de represalias por parte del Cuarteto… Como si esos cabrones pudieran golpearle… En fin, el escrito les metió en un serio problema con sus familias y prácticamente con todo el mundo en ese entonces luego de que las autoridades comprobaran que efectivamente ellos también tuvieron culpa por lo de la Cartridge… Incluso te exoneraron por completo al decir justamente lo que tú me dijiste.

Leopold bajó la mirada.

_Ese escrito fue mío_, le respondía mentalmente mientras se volvía hacia él y le decía:

- Ese alguien… En verdad fue muy valiente lo que hizo. Aunque… Aunque calló mucho tiempo.

_Lo hice más que nada porque era lo que debí haber hecho. Era un deber de sangre._

- Al menos disfruto de mi libertad – replicó Boyett.

- Me alegro.

Sonriendo quedamente, Leopold abandonó el ático.

**_&%&%&_**

Eric Cartman estaba recostado en la cama. Su mente divagaba… Pero no en mujeres u hombres.

Desde el incidente de la confesión, Eric se preguntaba quién había sido el infeliz que había revelado a las autoridades el secreto del accidente de la señorita Cartridge. El que haya sido en verdad no tuvo misericordia a la hora de contar todo con todo lujo de detalles en aquella carta escrita, para colmo, en computadora.

Todavía recordaba con rencor cómo la policía lograba sonsacarles la confesión con el truco de que uno de ellos ya le había delatado. Recordó con amargura los días en que estuvo sometido a un intenso interrogatorio a un grado en que uno querría perder la cordura y acabar por confesarlo todo.

Él y sus amigos pasaron por una etapa difícil al salir todo a la luz: Si bien Boyett no los golpeó, en la escuela todos los miraban con odio, asco y hasta vergüenza, y sus familias tardaron en volverles a hablar en meses. Stan, siendo líder del grupo, había sido abandonado por Wendy y expulsado del equipo de futbol americano; Kyle tuvo un récord de materias reprobadas y constantes peleas con Craig y Clyde; Kenny, por su parte, se la pasó suicidándose al no soportar tanta presión aún después de resucitar. Y él, Eric Cartman, tuvo que enfrentarse a la entera soledad al abandonarle su madre por un año, período que tuvo que pasar para que se calmara los ánimos.

En la actualidad, todo seguía igual, como si nada hubiera pasado, salvo que Wendy no regresó con Stan, pero sí salió con Kenny y Kyle.

_Quien quiera que haya sido, juro que le encontraré y le haré pagar… ¡Lo juro!_


End file.
